Cavern of Chaos
The Cavern of Chaos is the first dungeon you're likely to enter in the Wistful Wild region of Pikmin 2. It is ten floors below the surface of the planet, and if you've just unlocked Wistful Wild, this will be your deepest cave yet. The boss faced on the final floor is not found anywhere else in the game, and could decimate your forces if you don't show up prepared. Reaching the Cavern of Chaos This is one of the easiest caves to enter. It is right outside the Wistful Wild's landing site, down in the ditch with the Decorated Cannon Beetle. Defeat it and the Swooping Snitchbug that flies around here, as well as the pair of Dwarf Red Bulborbs which are simply fodder for your purple Pikmin. Take 20 of each Pikmin color into the cave. Sublevel 1 A very small sublevel to start with, this place is one of those sublevels which is made up of metal platforms suspended over an abyss. Be careful not to throw any Pikmin down there; they won't be coming back. This place is loaded with bomb-rocks, and Careening Dirigibugs drop more of them onto the cramped sublevel. The explosions should be enough to take out the electrical nodes as well as the Fiery and Watery Blowhogs. Then you can concentrate on eliminating the remaining bombs using only Olimar's punches, dealing with the Dirigibugs last. Then you can grab the two treasures (be careful, there might be falling bomb-rocks still) and continue downwards. Sublevel 2 Another metal sublevel, but this time the whole place is one large arena that looks as if it might be the lair of a boss enemy. It isn't. But it does have the next worst thing: a trio of Fiery Bulblaxes watched over by a trio of Swooping Snitchbugs. Try and lure the snitchbugs away from the bulblaxes, then knock them out of the air and dispose of the pests. Then focus on using red Pikmin and preferably plenty of Ultra Bitter Spray to defeat all three bulblaxes. Each holds a treasure, so make sure you defeat every last one. Sublevel 3 A large, cavernous sublevel with plenty of plants growing around. You won't encounter any more metal-type floors in this cave, so breathe easy. This place is far from safe, however. Boulders fall from the ceiling, and five of the flowers you see are actually Creeping Crysanthemums in disguise! Watch for the eyes, then pound the beasts with purple Pikmin. There are two Mamutas here as well, and these are easily taken care of with purple Pikmin. When the monsters and boulders are gone, search for the pair of treasures. You'll need white Pikmin to dig up one of them. Sublevel 4 Emperor Bulblax returns. And he's brought another Emperor Bulblax along with him this time. Also, his lair is no longer a simple sandpit. It's dotted with puddles, fire geysers and bomb-rocks to boot. The trick to beating these foes is to lure them towards a bomb-rock group and have them eat the explosive rocks instead of your Pikmin. This will stun them and damage them as well, giving you all the time you need to defeat them with ease. One of them holds the Mysterious Remains. The other treasure, the Milk Tub, is behind a fence. Behind another fence is a Queen Candypop Bud which could help after the battle. Sublevel 5 A rest stop devoid of harm. Get some nectar, find some sprays perhaps, then move on. You can take the geyser back to the surface if you've had a hard time in this dungeon and want to come back later. Sublevel 6 Small enemies like Anode Beetles, Water Dumples and a few Wollywogs litter this floor. Although they are small enemies, each is dangerous in its own way, so watch your Pikmin carefully. There are also electrical nodes and water to deal with, so use yellow and blue Pikmin respectively. Grab the two treasures, one which is in the water and another in possession of a wollywog, then continue. Sublevel 7 Wide chambers and plenty of space to deal with Cloaking Burrow-Nits, Withering Blowhogs and Puffy Blowhogs. The gas pipes tend to be located in inconvenient places. Try and take on one enemy at a time and you'll be all right. Another pair of treasures is here, one of which is held by a puffy blowhog. Sublevel 8 This sublevel holds the most enemies of any in the series to date. As a result, this place is very, very large. It is patrolled by a pair of Gatling Groinks and over fifty Dwarf Red Bulborbs that stand in the way of the sublevel's treasure. Distractions and Ultra-Bitter Sprays are your best weapons against the Gatling Groinks. And the bulborbs? Try and take them on it groups of two or three. Sometimes, punching can get you out of a difficult situation. Sublevel 9 The floor before the boss's lair is short and relatively easy as long as you remain calm and proceed with caution. You're on the edge of a pit of water with gas pipes around the rim. There are several Careening Dirigibugs and a Bumbling Snitchbug. Seek the pair of treasures with white Pikmin. You won't have to bother with the gas pipes or the enemies as you'll be fast enough to avoid each. It might be easier to travel to the hole to the final floor alone that way no Pikmin slip into the pit of water. Sublevel 10 The best choice for this battle would be red Pikmin, white Pikmin, or perhaps purple Pikmin under the constant influence of Ultra-Spicy Spray, as you need speed to avoid this guy's attacks. Take in your Pikmin squad of choice and leave the others in the closed off chamber with the pod. When you walk into the arena's center, the Segmented Crawbster will fall down from above and start rolling your way. Stand by a wall and have it follow you to a wall. Move out of the way at the last second and it will collide with the wall, flipping over and leaving its vulnerable underbelly exposed. Dodge the numerous falling rocks that were dislodged when it collided with the wall and throw your Pikmin at its stomach. Some egg shells have Mitites, so avoid panicking the other Pikmin in the arena. Let them do as much damage as they can before it flips over, try to avoid its wildly swinging claw and then repeat the cycle. If you miss damaging it too much it will start to heal itself, so don't give it that chance. The longer you spend fighting it, the harder it will be, so try and finish it off as quickly as possible. When it dies it will drop the Silencer, a disembodied doll head worth 670 Pokos (666 Pokos in the Japanese version, it was presumably changed for the association of 666 with the "number of the beast"). That's it for the dungeon. Hop on the geyser here and you'll never have to come back again! Not that you should NOT last the battle too long is it can be a threat to your troops. Category:Pikmin caves